


Dante-Scary

by ApollosLyre



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Ari/Dante - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Ari realised that something scary is also something exciting





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting late, I had no idea how long we sat there for in the bed of my truck. Dante had his head leant on my shoulder, he was holding my hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of it. I like this feeling, of having Dante so close, so warm. It scared me too, because I knew later tonight this warmth would go and be replaced by only the cold and nightmares. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Dante asked. I wanted to say yes, yes I would stay with him, keep his warmth close to my skin. But then I thought back to the nightmares that had haunted me the past two weeks: my brother hurting Dante, then hurting me. I didn’t want to disturb his rest when I woke up scared. 

“No.” I answered. I felt him shift sitting up slightly, he did not remove his hands from mine. 

“Okay.” He said. Maybe it was something about the way I said it, or my facial expressions. Dante didn’t push further on the matter, didn’t ask why. 

“I want to tell my parents, about us.” Dante said. Of course my parents had urged me to express my feelings. But when they asked how it had gone I shrugged and went upstairs. 

I assumed they were in a state of only guessing, knowing without it being confirmed. It was like a game of ours. I would ask if Dante could come over to stay, my mother would reply with a small smirk and a simple answer. Yes. It was always yes when it came to Dante. 

“Alright.” I nodded giving him permission. 

“That’s it?” Dante asked. 

“What else is there to discuss?” I replied with my own question. 

“Well once my parents find out yours will know as well.” Dante pointed out. Our parents were close, like family now. Of course if Dante confirmed their suspicions to his parents, mine would have a phone call five minutes later. 

“I think mine already know.” I said with a small laugh. 

“Probably, they do keep giving me weird looks when we stand too close.” Dante laughed. “So were telling them?” 

“Yes.” 

That’s what we did, we drove back from the desert to Dante’s house first. Upon going inside we found Mrs Quintana sat on the sofa with a book in hand. She smiled at us when we greeted her. Both of us gave her a kiss on the cheek, Dante took a seat next to her, I took one next to Dante. 

“Where’s Dad?” He asked. 

“In his study.” Mrs Quintana answered as she flicked her page over and continued to read. 

Dante stood and went to go get him, we thought it was best if they were together, that way we only have to say it twice. He came back moments later with Mr Quintana in tow. 

He ordered the man to sit on the couch next to his wife. I moved to the arm on the chair giving them space to get comfortable. 

“Mum, dad, me and Ari are boyfriends.” He said bluntly. There was no dancing around the matter when it came to Dante, no nervous stutters, it was smooth and easy. The words flowed right from his mouth. 

Mrs Quintana laughed a little, his Dad had a smile on his face. “Well were happy that you told us, but we already speculated.” He said with his own chuckle. 

“Well I wanted to tell you, like I would if I came home with any person, so Mum, Dad, meet my Boyfriend Ari Mendoza.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes, Dante loved saying that word ‘boyfriend’ like he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Such a handsome boy.” Mrs Quintana said playing along. 

“He looks like a keeper.” Mr Quintana said. 

“And this is embarrassing.” I added. They just laughed. “Shall we go tell my parents?” I asked Dante turning to look at him. 

“Are you staying at Ari’s tonight?” Mrs Quintana asked. Usually when coming back from the desert I would drop Dante off, or I would take him home to grab stuff so he could come back to mine. 

We had not shared a bed as a couple yet: the idea scared me a little, I wasn’t sure what we would do. Would Dante want to cuddle? Is it required that we sleep so close that our limbs get tangled together? I have no experience with this. I assumed Dante had little experience with this too. 

As it turned out the answer to Mrs Quintana’s question was yes, he was staying at mine. I couldn’t say no twice to him. Dante grabbed some pyjama bottoms and fresh underwear and clothes from around his messy bedroom. Then we were off to my house. Dante was buzzing in the passenger seat, not being able to focus on one thing. 

I pulled up into the drive way and shut off the car. Without any words we got out and I made sure to lock the truck before going to the front door. I unlocked it and then locked it again when we were inside. 

My parents were sat in the living room doing separate things, my dad reading the art book Dante had given him ages ago, and my Mum preparing for her lessons for when school started again. She liked to get them out the way in the holidays so she could relax for the remaining weeks. 

“Ari, you’re home a little late-“ my Mum started before looking behind me and noticing Dante. She gave a knowing smile in my direction. 

“Sorry Mrs Mendoza, that will be my fault.” Dante beamed. He looked at me for permission and I gave him a small nod. “I’ve been waiting so long to be able to kiss him, and finally he lets me!” He exclaimed. 

My Mum and Dad just laughed at his forward-ness. That’s not how I would have told them everything had gone well after the urges me to express my feels two weeks ago. Although the Dante-way was still probably better then the Ari-way, it usually was. 

“I’m so happy for you boys.” My Mum got up and hugged us both, Dante shook my Dads hand as he gave me a small nod. 

“I think we’re going to go bed,” I said with red cheeks. “Long day.” 

“Ari, do we need to talk about... this?” My Mum asked. 

My eyes grew wider and cheeks redder at what she was suggesting. The safe  
Sex talk, I was not having the sex talk in front of Dante, boyfriend or not, best friend or not. There was no way it was happening. 

“To sleep Mum.” I said. “We’re going to be sleeping. In pyjamas, maybe even a pillow wall.” 

“No pillow wall, but I promise we will be wearing pants at all times.” Dante gave a sweet smile. 

My mother looked between us trying to find the lie. When she couldn’t she let us go to bed. 

In my room Dante started to laugh as he flopped down onto my mattress. I just shook my head trying to get rid of my red cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if our parents were the ones to buy condoms.” Dante laughed. 

He’d already explained to me before how two men got intimate with each other. It scared me, well actually a lot of things Dante said scared me. Like how he would say my name full of desire. He scared me. But it’s a good kind of scary. The kind of feeling you get before the drop on a rollercoaster, or the kind of scary before the first day of school. 

Dante scary, was actually not scary at all. He made me feel like there are butterflies inside me trying to escape. Nervous, but all in the right ways. All he had to do was stand there and I was lost for words. And yes that scared me, but I’ve decided that it isn’t a fearful scary. It’s exciting and new, like opening a Christmas present when you know what’s inside already. 

Dante had left to get changed and I did so too, my thoughts running wild of how good this was, how different the air around us was now. I decided the air was cleaner, more fresh with no secrets. 

When Dante came back he got into bed and looked at me, “Are you coming to lie down?” He asked shifting over a little as if there wasn’t already enough space. 

I nodded and allowed my feet to carry me into bed. Still trying to put my finger on the right word to call this kind of scary. 

Dante cuddles into my side as I wrapped an arm around him. He leant up to kiss my cheek before snuggling back into me. 

What was that word... 

“I love you Aristotle.” Dante whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

Love. 

“I love you too, Dante.” I replied with a Small smile. 

I found the right word.


	2. A/N

Just a quick note to say thank you for reading! And also I have an active Tumblr account now under graciefoxx18  
I’ll take fanfiction requests there and post new works. Don’t be shy if you want to talk! :3  
P.S yes I changed my username on here, mainly because a few people who know me in irl read on this site and I’d prefer to keep this private from them. Idk complicated stuff.. :p  
Thanks again! X


End file.
